zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The World of The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles
The World of Hyrulian Chronicles is a very strange and a complex world with many events taking place in it's timeline and many Revolutions. The Industrial Revolution Like our world's Industrial Revolution, Hyrule's began around the same time, in the early 1800's, but it took a while for Hyrule to adjust to this diffrent technology. Hyrule starting using Steam around the start of the Hylian Calendar to take place, an through out the 1900's to 1930's Hyrule has become a major player in the steamship busness, and the Warship trade. The Otherworldly Gate The Otherworldly Gate is a location that is located in the Old World where old Castle Town is, the Otherworldly gate is located where stonehenge would be in our world, this gate is said to be linked to other worlds and diffrent Timelines, as seen in The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles: The New World Saga ''where the characters are transported to our world in this current timeline where the world did not get destroyed by weapons during the Second great War, the Otherworldly Gate also plays another role in ''Tegami Bachi: Spiritra Evolved where Jessie Belforma used the gate to track down the missing Mirror Sword. The Gate also played another role as the gate way to many diffrent time periods as expressed when Jessie and Zelda took the gate to the original 1930 in the original timeline to see how Hyrule was first created, where they meet Jessie and Zelda's original selves, Alfons Belforma and Adriana Lanvaldear , who the former was a solder in the second great war and the latter was a nurse. The World of Reize Maxima The three kingdoms of the world seems to be based on real world locations, The Kingdom of Hyrule is based on Europe, The Kingdom of Sol is Based on North Amercia and Termina is based on Asia, abeit a very small region of asia. While Japan, now known as the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado was rebulit and lived in isolation for some years until they came in contact with the rest of the world around Hylian Year 1342. The Gerudo Desert seems to be where Africa is in our world, but with only the northern part of the continent populated while the rest was submerged underwater. But surprisingly the World of Reize Maxima was built over a ruined Earth, a divergence in the timeline where the nuclear weapons were too strong and caused the current civilization which was in the year 1945 of our world’s calendar to be destroyed, records that were preserved by many survivors (such as Alphonse Belforma) said that the strikes lasted for about two or three hours until the world was fully pulverized and there was no signs of life anywhere on the planet, this caused what survivors that remained to band together and roam the country to find supplies and other items, what was created from this was the Belforma Clan who gained control by overpowering other groups and taking them prisoner or allowing them to join their expansive army, at the same time the Lanvaldear Clan had began to take over parts and unify them, while the Amano Clan gathered old knowledge and archived it. This continued until three golden goddesses blessed the Triforce to the three clans, and after this they formed a truce and founded the Kingdom of Hyrule on the remains of Europe eventually overwriting the former name and causing the former land to be forgotten, only to be written in Legends. The Kingdom of Sol and The Eastern country of Termina seem to have similar stories on how they were created, for Sol it was the Sun God that granted them power to rebuild their former home and for Termina it was the Four Giants who helped the Terminans to rebuild their country. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles